CharTals' Calling
by Dragon Bakura
Summary: Let me introduce you to my character "CharTal". She was a character created a long time ago, for a game of Dungeons & Dragons, the kind of game that used character sheets, dice and books. Since then, I've incorporated her into a life similar to the YuGiOh series. In this story she feels a strong pull, a calling of sorts, from someone who spared her life, the Grim Reaper himself.


Prolog: _Walking through the mists of the Shadow Realm she felt restless with an inner calling. So she decided to pay a visit to the alternate realm she knew back when she was young. A realm that was forbidden to all, except those who could survive the negative effects it had. The Negative Plane also called the Shadow Plane by some. She opened the portal and exited the Shadow Realm before becoming her dragon and taking flight. She soared high into the air, climbing higher than most mortal jets travelled, leveling out and flying upon the currents towards her destination. She didn't know why she had felt the urge to go, but, just went..leaving behind everything she had come to know. It was a calling that no one could possibly comprehend. She came upon the ring of mountains where the realms door existed and swiftly dove downward, moving at break-neck speed as she weaved to and fro among the nooks and crannies. Since her dragon was borne of a volcano, she shot through the lava falls like a bullet without so much as a scratch before passing through the realm door and into her own realm, the Dragon's Realm...but she didn't stop there...she flew on towards the darkest, densest section of her world. The Negative Plane. Dragons and creatures of all shapes and sizes paused to watch their queen in her flight curiously. She paid no attention and flew on. With a sudden change in atmosphere, day turned to dark with no sun or air. She had arrived..._

She landed and swiftly chanted to become her demon form, a form that could endure this Plane and one she rarely used among the mortals she lived around. Her fair skin darkened, her outfit of chain mail fell away as thick scales took its' place, black horns curled through her red mane, her scarlet wings, tail...to black. Talons replaced her fingers and teeth like razors appeared. Her green eyes lit with fire of their own so that she may see to walk, seeing everything in infra-red. Long, black, life stealing gloves appeared upon her arms, entwining between her claws. Her feet also taloned now. She was a sight to behold, almost terrifying had any mortal been nearby. She resembled her species of the dragonkind, half human and half dragon, except her form exceeded those limitations.

Suddenly, she felt that feeling again, the calling..the urge to move on to what beckoned her. She moved forward, her taloned feet crushing skulls and bones that littered the ground. This was a place was worse than what the mortals had called the Shadow Realm in that this place was truly halfway between the heavens and hell it's very self. Blackened creatures lurked everywhere, their soulless eyes shrouded in crimson, glared and snapped at her as she walked..some even spitting the deadliest of poisons at her, only for it to harmlessly roll off her scales. One creature charged her, latching it's death grip upon her as she grabbed it and flung it off. Swiftly she drew her life-stealing ebony sword and pierced though its' leather-like hide, draining its' life force and reducing it to dust.

More creatures charged forth, some three times the size of her, in the attempt to savagely kill her. With the speed and dexterity of her thieving skills and the force of her warrior skills, she spun around with a semi-arc of her sword and cleaved some in half, while shoving her sword through the others. In a matter of seconds, the many creatures who attacked, were reduced to the nothingness they came. She sheathed her sword with a half growl and walked on. Creatures who had seen her attack, backed off with pure hatred, trying to determine if they could attack her differently. They followed, lurking and crawling among the bone-sharded ground. She noticed, but, kept looking forward on her path to the calling.

For the most part, this land was barren except for the remains of those who once lived. No living creature could live here, she thought to herself, there was no light, no air and nothing to feast upon nor pure waters to drink. Fortunately, in her demon form, those things were not required. Another creature suddenly leapt at her and hooked it's talons into her back. She screeched angrily as it sank its' deadly fangs into one of her wings and ripped out a fair-sized chunk of flesh. She couldn't do what she normally would in this situation, to fling herself backwards and crush her victim under her, if she tried to do that, the other creatures would instantly be upon her, ripping her limb from limb. Blood pulsed from the gaping wound, sending the fresh scent to the other creatures who began moving in with blood lust. She had to think fast. Her dragon magic was limited here, but, there was one spell that just might work.

Just as the creature upon her back sank in its' fangs again, she tossed a small orb into the air and chanted a few words in draconian. There was a brilliant flash of light that illuminated the area, sending the creatures fleeing and the one upon her back to the ground blinding him. Silently, she knew the light from the orb wouldn't last long as she spun on her heels and ripped out the creatures' heart, killing it instantly. The corpse would feed the others and bide her time to move on from that area. She turned back on her path, quickly departing as the light dimmed and the creatures returned, leaping upon the fallen one and devouring him.

The light flickered out, but, she had moved far from the area at that point. Looking up she spied a small shrine ahead. It's ebony structure stood out eerily from the rest of the surroundings, yet, it seemed like this was the place that was calling her. She winced at the sharp pain she felt upon her one wing, glancing at it over her shoulder. The wound was deep and blood continued to flow from its' core. Great, she thought to herself, another battle scar to bear. She turned back towards the shrine with a low, disgruntled growl.

Upon reaching the door, she marveled at its' intricate markings that were etched in the finest silver. The inner calling was strong, drawing her as if invisible hands had reached out and grasped her very soul. She closed her eyes briefly while placing her hand upon the carved stone. A soft glow radiated from the the door as each of the marking in silver lit up, the ground vibrated and a grinding of stone on stone was heard as the door slowly creaked open revealing a dimly lit passageway. She opened her eyes with a jolt, the pull upon her strong. She walked through the door into the passage as the door creaked closed behind her. A deep, moderately gravelly voice called out, "Welcome Char. I've been expecting you. Come forth, child." She knew that voice from her past and walked forward along the passage towards it with a grin.

As she walked, the passage fell away and opened into a large chamber, lit with candles. She looked around at the books and sand-timers that lined the walls. She knew exactly where she was now, the reaper's tomb. Gazing back again, she saw the ebony throne in the center of the tomb and approached it slowly. Moments later, the reaper appeared. His long, flowing garb tattered and torn, silhouetted his bony frame as he sat upon the throne casting aside his scythe. She smiled, unafraid of him, as she approached and knelt before him. He raised his hooded head, eyes lit like two crimson orbs as they fell upon her. She looked up into his skeletal face with a grin, "My lord, why have you summoned me? I felt the calling and came to you."

"Char, child, we need to converse. It has been many a millennium since we have and I sense that you are again, restless." His deep voice echoed in the chamber as he spoke, "But first, let me make this more of a comfort to you." He raised a bony finger and waved it once, changing their surroundings into a "living" space in which she could breathe. "I have always preferred to see you in your natural, beautiful state for there /is/ no beauty in this realm."

She nodded and obliged, slowly allowing her demonic form to dissipate into her human form. The air was stagnant, but, breathable as she took her first breath again with a smile. Then she sat upon the cold stone floor near his feet, pushing her hair back from her face. He leaned forward and ran his bony finger through her hair and sighed before sitting back. "I once had a body and hair as fine as yours, but, that was long ago." He spoke in a low tone to her. "Now when I appear to man-kind, I often use an illusion of myself so that fear is waylayed before I take their souls"

"Yes, lord, I know that is what you do for when we first met, so long ago, I remember well that you appeared to me as a 'human-like' deity. Yet, I saw through your illusion for who you were." She chuckled softly. "And to this day, I fear you not.""Indeed, child, that is one of the many reasons why I spared you. For no one whom I've encountered has ever shown a lack of fear or unexplained reasoning such as you" His gravelly voice cackled mildly. "Nor has anyone ever been so willing to accept the tasks I've set out."

"Yes, I know my lord, but, I also know this isn't what you called me here to talk about. Surely not praising me up and talking for casual reasons" She sighed, looking down and away.

"Char, child, I have called you here to try and understand why you are so restless. I have sensed that as well as your uncertainties and doubts among others." He spoke in a stern tone, like a father would a child.

She cringed slightly upon hearing his words and knowing he was right. She had been more restless than normal, having doubts about many things and the feelings of uncertainty. His bond with her was strong, she realized this fact now. Silently, she cursed her human emotions, wishing she had been more dragon-like. Suddenly, she felt his bony hand upon her face as tears began to flow. "You also have sorrows in your heart and soul, I can feel that." He spoke in a gentle tone.

"My lord, I don't feel like I belong in their world. At first I thought I did, but, this is where my doubt lies. Their world has changed so much from the world I once knew it as. Sure, I've adapted, but, it's taking it's tole upon me. I walk through their filth and corruption, it sickens me. And even still, I've carried out your tasks and delivered to you those you've sought. But, there is no place for my kind any longer." She spoke softly through her tears as he listened.

"Char, you know as I do that you are free to leave that world anytime you choose for I always have tasks in other realms to be accomplished. As for your kind, you are not alone. There are other species whom collect for me. Yes, that world is corrupted, but, it is also filled with the souls I seek. And, it is among the hardest realms to work in which is why I sent you there." He explained. "But, if you wish leave, that will be thy own choice."

"I understand, my lord. I am also torn and this is where the uncertainty lies upon. I have made friends, raised children, adopted others, even found love..if I leave, then they will feel abandoned. As for other species, yes, I have met them, yet, feel unneeded as they continue to grow stronger than myself. Though I am immortal, I cannot rest knowing that one day they will find a way to rid themselves of the likes of me and thus again, abandoning those who care." She sighs heavily.

"Char, that is all part of the human nature. To care, love, cherish...to feel sorrow, to feel rages and be uncertain or doubtful. Again, only you can control that and make the necessary choices you make." He chuckled. "But, I do see many a thing troubling you yet and needs to be sorted out. I see that you've also been touched by love several times, which is a powerful human emotion. Used correctly, it can do almost anything...but, it /is/ a double-edged sword that can crush you too."

"Then I /am/ cursed as well" She mutters as bitter tears flow again.."Damn me for being part human and having to feel things of that sort. I would have been better off being full dragon and suffering less or dead and resting among your souls."

He cupped her chin and turned her face towards his, then used his other bony finger to wipe away the tears. "Child, you are not. Neither cursed or full dragon, but, you /are/ you. That is what makes you so unique among the others. Not many I've met, has such a deep and powerful spirit as yourself. You carry the light and dark in equal balance, something very few have ever accomplished. You know when to fight and when to reason with your intellect. Do not cast yourself off as any less than what and who you are. Do not beat yourself up over the risks that fall before you, that is a part of life since the beginning of time. I spared you that night, during your darkest hours, for I could see what few could not...that you are a fighter."

She listened to his words and nodded slowly. He was right again, though she didn't really want to admit to it. All she had ever known was to fight for whatever tasks or life trials fell before her. And she was hardly one to back down. Again, he had spared her for the thoughts that ran through her mind and erased her doubts about herself briefly. She rested her head upon his bony knee as he in turn ran his bony fingers through her hair. They stayed that way for a short time since he had laid the timer beside him on it's side and stopped time. He too wanted to savor that moment, for he rarely had that chance. Sadly though, he knew that time had to march forever forward, as he reached over and flipped it back in place.

She turned her head and looked up into his crimson orbs, knowing their time was now growing short and that she'd have to return soon to where she lived despite the inward feelings that still lingered. She was almost certain of one thing, she thought she could see a smile upon his face, though it was skeletal. Moving away and standing up, she began to chant and switch to her demon form again only for him to raise a hand, asking her to stop. Curiously, she tilted her head and looked at him, this was rather odd. He knew that she would need to be in that form to travel back through the Negative Plane.

He stood up as his garb billowed upon an invisible wind and moved towards her as though he was floating. He was a sight to truly behold, both feared and admired, as he stopped before her. "Char, permit me to take you back to your world my own way. My means of realm travelling is far faster than your own and less dangerous." He spotted her dried blood and deep gash over the shoulder where the wing would be. He pulled a satchel from his pocket and sprinkled grains of enchanted sand over the wound, thus healing it even though the scar would remain. It never hurt or stung as she watched with amazement at what he had done, then grinned. "Thank you, my lord and I would be honored for you to assist me in my return."

He stepped forward with her words, gently picking her up into his arms and preformed the spell _Shadow Walk_ passing through the shadows of time it's self back to the world she currently was living in, though he stopped short of where the borders met between worlds. He set her upon her feet and held the portal open for her to walk through. She hesitated. Her mind began racing again and her doubts returned. She wanted to both stay and return at once, and looked towards him. He placed a bony hand upon her shoulder, "Go Char, return to that world and be not afraid. You have unfinished tasks to attend to and loved ones who would worry. I am forever and will be here until the ends of time, so fear not for I will be here. We will meet again...in time."

She listened and took a deep breath before walking through the portal into her world again, looking back only once to see him seal the portal and the border disappear. The sounds of the city hit her ears like a thunder clap as well as the smells and smog-filled air hit her lungs. Slowly, she began walking towards the home she rented, still slightly filled with doubts and uncertainties, but, understood that this was all part of the life she had to face until the end of her time.

Written by: Char DragonDemon T'Qualz [ME] (On Facebook)  
Co-written by: Setos Orichalcos Kaiba (played as the reaper, best friend, also on FB)  
(c) 2012


End file.
